


say the word

by harleyhearts



Category: The Craft (Movies 1996 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Love Confessions, Movie Night, POV Lily, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, also yes this movie was a mess but it's my mess, they're watching halloween they're witches ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: “Just say it.”
Relationships: Lily/Tabby (The Craft: Legacy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fictober20





	say the word

**Author's Note:**

> did i watch the gen z sequel to the iconic gay witch movie the craft and love it despite how imperfect it is and wishes it was so much gayer? yes! so here it is. these girlies are holding hands on the poster so they're sapphics! this is not beta read so all mistakes are my own, and as u can tell by the tag this is another lil fictober story i managed to get out <3 hope u enjoy!

Lily returns home, and much of the world is a blur.

Except her girls.

Meeting her birth mother wasn’t what she expected, but really, what did she expect?

She wanted to see her again. They only had so much time, such a short time, and a warning that she couldn’t shake off her.

And in the car home, her mom’s favorite mix playing, the one they dance to with the windows down, Lily knows her birth mother was scared for her safety.

It was like she knew her life, in a split second, without her even opening her mouth.

Lily could tell she was powerful. And she supposed that came with a price.

And now, her mother’s tale of her friends, best friends, and the very same powers Lily possesses tearing them apart is something that can’t quite leave her mind.

But it’s a second thought when Lourdes puts the tv, she’s possibly the only person she knows her age who owns a VHS player, and it’s kind of ridiculous and awesome.

Her mother, Adam, the forces out there that they do not yet master, the ones they’ve studied, they’re out there. And they’re in here, where Lily’s wrapped up in Tabby’s sweater and her feet are warm.

Tabby’s sweater, yes, so.

She can’t stop looking at her. And she thanks her lucky stars said girl is currently resting her head on her shoulders.

Lily doesn’t want to think about that pull on her heart. Except she does.

And she’s never had feelings for anyone, not before Timmy, and now, one of her best friends.

Seems like her feelings want her to suffer.

Especially halfway through the movie, Laurie’s heading right into the arms of Michael Myers, and Frankie’s in desperate need of more popcorn.

And then Lourdes goes for another soda, a blue one this time, and suddenly they’re alone, and the lucid screen light is gracing Tabby’s features.

She looks magical. Lily wishes she had other words, but it’s the only one coming to mind.

Tabby sits up, adjusting one of her hair buns and checking her phone, and Lily’s got this funny feeling where the air is punched out of her belly and misses her presence.

Stupid feelings.

She thinks she can ignore it, that is, until her friend notices her staring just a bit too long, “You okay?”

Tabby leans back into her space, turning to face her and cross her legs.

She painted her toenails just a few hours ago, Lily chose yellow, it’s her favorite color on her, and Tabby laughed in agreement, doing that thing where she touched Lily’s nose with her own.

That thing, yeah, that’s been shaking her up, every time she does it.

She’s seen it in movies as a romantic gesture, a kiss without being a kiss, but Tabby can’t possibly mean it like that.

It’s just their thing, you know. Lily thinks it is, anyway. She likes having a thing.

Stuck in her mind, it seems, her friend’s voice getting her back to reality, “You know you can talk to us, right?”

So Lily nods.

She loves these girls to pieces, and wishes, hopes, believes she’ll never be separated from them again.

They’ve learned from their mistakes. They’ve got each other’s back, they can learn from her mother’s past, they’re family.

But her mom also taught her to live her truth.

So that’s why Lily finds herself choosing her words carefully, “I need to tell you something.”

Tabby smiles so softly. Like she’s surrounded by pink, glittery clouds.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know- well, how you’ll react.”

And her friend looks at her, really looks at her, silent for a moment, her head tilted. The score is loud from the telly, but Lily’s not listening to the outside world right now, or the inside, for that matter.

_ “Just say it.” _

She wonders what it would be like to kiss Tabby.

Lily just got her first kiss, and she has no idea if Tabby’s dated anyone. If she’s dated a girl.

She can’t help biting her lip, “I think- I mean, you’re very pretty.”

It’s like her friend straightens her back a little bit more.

But she also scoots closer, and their feet are touching now. Lily doesn’t know if that’s a good sign.

Tabby’s got a mischievous glint in her eye, and that very same smile, that makes Lily think she’s too perfect, enchanting, definitely, to be real. If she touches her now, she’s afraid she’ll be just a dream.

She should pinch herself, but it doesn’t feel like a dream.

“You think I’m pretty?”

Lily can only nod, her stomach stirring, like something life changing is about to happen.

Lourdes and Frankie’s laughs ring faintly in her ears, simply background noise to Tabby’s words, “Like, like a sister pretty? Or something else?”

She can’t help her nervous laughter flushing out.

“Something else.”

Tabby’s scooting closer, if that’s even possible. Her pointy finger lightly touches Lily’s palm, and because she’s afraid this dream will fade away, she squeezes it.

They’re sharing the same breath, almost.

“Have you ever kissed a girl before?”

Lily’s lips feel dry. And somehow, she knows Tabby’s lips are soft.

“Never.”

“Me neither.” her friend says, glancing at their hands, and grabbing at Lily’s sleeve, “I’d like to try it, though.”

Now, Lily can’t help but laugh. Quietly, because she doesn’t want this to be ruined. She really hopes this isn’t a dream.

“Me too.”


End file.
